Unerving Circumstances
by Marsy
Summary: Hermione receives an anonymous letter. Draco receives an anonymous letter. Need I say more? Rated R for later content and just to be safe. Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Before we start I'd just like to take the time to say how much I do not own the characters in this story.

If I did, I would be a rich blonde lady living in England and the hero of children everywhere.

So I'm only gonna say this once, I don't own the characters you recognize, any of the crappy things you don't recognise are mine.

Don't sue me; all you'll get is a crappy computer that I'm writing this on, and twenty cents. It's all I own!

P.S. Please forgive me, my beta reader keeps forgetting to edit my chapters, plus this is my first fanfic, so I'm pretty sure it's going to suck! R & R if ya want!

****

Chapter 1.

'Darn it!' Hermione muttered to herself as she bent to collect up her dropped books. A loose piece of parchment, sticking out of one of her books caught her eye; she picked it up and unfolded it. There was a message on it in handwriting she recognised, but couldn't place. The message said,

"_Meet me in the Entrance Hall, tonight at 9 O'clock. Signed, Anonymous."_

Curiosity got Hermione immediately. Questions went around her head, "Who sent the message? Why? Was she going to go?" Over and over these questions went in her head, making her oblivious to the fact that she was still standing in the middle of the corridor, with her books in a messy pile at her feet. Finally, she realized the time, picked up her books in a frenzy and sprinted to Transfiguration.

Walking into class, Hermione quickly looked around for a vacant seat. The only one left was next to Draco Malfoy.

'Great', Hermione thought, 'This day just keeps getting better and better, NOT!'

Putting her books down next to Draco, ignoring him and sitting down, just as Professor McGonagall walked into the classroom.

' Well students, get out your essays that you've been working on and continue on with them.' Professor McGonagall said sharply, sitting down at her desk.

There was a quick minute, in which everyone got out their essays and quills, and got down to work. With her essay in front of her, her quill in her hand, Hermione looked like she was doing work. In reality, her mind was back to the mysterious note, making several confusing questions and thoughts inside her head.

Absentmindedly, she looked down at Draco's essay and started reading it to take her mind off her problem. She then noticed Draco's handwriting. Her eyes opened wide in recognistion. Her heart skipped a beat. 'Oh my god, Draco's writing is the same as the anonymous note,' she thought frantically, 'Why the hell does he want to meet me? Oh geez, what am I going to do? Aarrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!!!!!' Hermione silently screamed in her head.

Meanwhile, Draco heard a tiny squeak, coming from Hermione. He looked up slowly, and what he saw surprised him. Hermione was staring down at his essay, her mouth wide open, looking like she was about to have a massive heart attack. 

Draco smirked, raised an eyebrow to Hermione and asked patronisingly, 'You OK Granger, you look a bit _stressed_. Too much work for the little mudblood? Heheheh' he laughed, waiting for a firery response.

Instead, all he got out of Hermione was a dazed look and her stuttering, 'Yes, uhh no, uhhhh maybe. Sorry what was the question?'

'Umm, don't worry about it', Draco replied, looking at her like she'd gone nutters, then going on with his work.

'Ok, _that_ was seriously weird! I think Granger's done her nut in with all the work she's been doing. Ha, serves her right, the know-it-all mudblood.' Draco thought to himself. 

Hermione forced herself to do the essay. She started writing quickly, looking in her textbook for page references and information, trying to keep her mind on her work and not what lay ahead that night.

Draco looked up from his essay, setting his quill down and flexing his wrist, where he was starting to get a cramp from writing. He glanced at Hermione's essay. Then glanced again. 'What the.....?' he thought, 'She's got the same handwriting as in the note _I _was given!'

A/N: I have NO IDEA what I am doing! So advice would be appreciated in reviews a lot! Thankyou. The next chapter is coming soon, sorry, but I'm a very slow typer!

C U next chapter! Marsy J 


	2. Chapter Two

Ok, well this chapter HAS been beta read. Considering the fact that the beta reader typed this up, edited it and posted it, I should say that you're all very lucky, and can shower me with gifts some other time.  
  
Or throw rotten fruit at Marsy, either way, it works for me.  
  
Ok, well here's the chapter that you may or may not have been waiting for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Granger wrote me that note, holy shit!' "Why does she want to meet me in the entrance hall tonight for? Seriously freaky."  
  
Draco and Hermione both sat writing their essays, but both were having the same confused thoughts.  
  
They tried to hide it as long as possible until the bell rang, signalling that the school day had ended.  
  
Packing their books in their bags, they each went their separate ways, both coming to one conclusion as they did. They were going to the entrance hall that night.  
  
~  
  
During dinner Hermione was very subdued. Harry and Ron were both worried about her, and asked if she was ok.  
  
"Oh, yes I'm fine, fine, just got a bit of a headache, that's all." She replied.  
  
"Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey, Hermione?" Harry asked concerned.  
  
"No, I'll be alright, it's just a small headache, it'll go away soon." Hermione reassured them.  
  
"Ok then." Harry and Ron both said, and continued eating dinner.  
  
Hermione didn't have just a small headache though, her head was pounding, and the butterflies in her stomach didn't help either.  
  
'Why in the world am I nervous?' she thought harshly, 'There's no reason to be nervous, God snap out of it Hermione and pull yourself together!'  
  
Losing her appetite, she quickly muttered to Ron and Harry that she was going to the Gryffindor common room to lay down, and quietly walked out of the great hall.  
  
~  
  
Meanwhile Draco saw Hermione leave the hall and wondered once again about tonight. He suddenly felt a bit weird, realising he was nervous.  
  
"This is stupid, I'm letting dumb Granger make me nervous, why?" he muttered to himself quietly.  
  
Realising that he had just spoken to himself he held his head in his hands groaning, "Now I'm going nuts!"  
  
~  
  
Hermione's watch read 8:58pm. She looked around the hall in the direction of the Slytherin dormitory's.  
  
'Where is he?' she thought, 'It's almost nine.'  
  
She stamped her foot in frustration, making a loud echo in the empty hall.  
  
Suddenly she saw Draco sauntering up to her in his normal snobbish way.  
  
Stopping in front of her they spoke at the same time, "Why did you send me that note?"  
  
"What note, I didn't send you a note." They both said again.  
  
Then realising the same thing, Draco voiced what was on both their minds.  
  
"I think we've been set up,"  
  
"I think you're right, unfortunately." Hermione replied.  
  
"What do you mean 'unfortunately' Granger?"  
  
"I mean, it's unfortunate that you're right for once."  
  
"Oh...yeah, that's what I thought you meant." Draco said, quickly glancing away.  
  
Something clicked in Hermione's eyes, "You thought I meant it was unfortunate that we hadn't been set up, didn't you?" she said coyly.  
  
"Of course not Granger. Don't start getting dumb ideas just when your on a roll for smart ones." He snapped back.  
  
"Oh, so now you think I'm smart!" Hermione replied, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Whaaat? No! I didn't say that!"  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"YES.YOU.DID!" Hermione shouted, cracking up into laughter.  
  
"Oh, go and stick your head in an acid potion, mudblood!" Draco yelled, and stormed off in a huff, leaving Hermione in fits of laughter, until she started crying from laughing so much.  
  
Hermione finally pulled herself together and began walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, her mind working away at the question that was still foremost in her mind.  
  
'Who had set them up?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, well that's it for the story! Ciao!  
  
~Anh D-ao 


End file.
